Naruto:The Juggalo
by Anubis Voorhees
Summary: Naruto at a young age finds a little black book.When he opens it 12 spirits enter his mind to train him in their ways.Don't read this if you're not down with the Juggalo/Clown.May or may not make since,and probally sucks,I know that so don't point it out.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:I am in no way shape or form associated with Naruto,Naruto Shippuden,Twiztid,Insane Clown Posse(ICP),Boondox,Blaze,Dark Lotus(They all belong to the Psycopathic Records Incorperated)  
,The Joker(belongs to Batman),The Undertaker(Wrestling),or anyone else that is famous or associated with a certain anime,manga,or show,however some content will be mine. Thank You.

Naruto:The Juggalo

Prologue:The music,The Actions,The Juggalo

Abondoned Shack:  
Naruto looked at the black leather journal in his hands. He didn't know what it was. Hell as a six year old neglected child he hardly knew anything. But he DID know,by the blood stains on the cover of the journel,  
that it was special to someone enough for them to fight for. He knew not if the owner was alive,but he somehow knew,that if he opened this leather black book,he would find out.

And that's exactly what he did.

He opened the Journal,and immediatley a blinding flash of light appeared from the journal ,Images appeared in his head.

A man with a long leather trench coat,a cowboy like hat(not exactly,just the best way for me to describe it),  
Black tights with a skull(with horns and piercing red eyes)on each of his legs,an overall like top that was skin tight,demonic tattoos on his arms,SARAH on his neck,with long black hair and piercing eyes.A voice soon followed the image.,'Many men have tried to end my streak,but it has all ended the same way!They have all been defeated and it will remain the same. Those who rises to the challenge will...REST IN PIECE!'

A second image appeared,of a man with green hair,a purple and green business like suit and clown make-up on his face. Naruto could could tell that where the red make-up covered his mouth,he had somehow had his mouth cut from the corners up, like before this man was also talking,but he was holding a man by his head,and had a cutting knife at his mouth.'You wanna' know how I got these scars?My father was a drinker...and a fiend. And one night he goes off craaazier than usual,mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself,he doesn't like that(At this the clown man licks his lips),Not...One... bit, so, me watching,he takes the knife to her,laughing while he does it,he turns to me,and he says,Why So Serious?He comes at me with the knife(at this he fully puts the knife in the mans mouth)Why So Serious?Sticks the blade in my mouth,and says Let's put a Smile on that face. Aaaaaaaaand ,why so serious?'the mans partner turns his head as the clown man cuts his hostages mouth and kills him.

And one final image appears in the tiny six year old's head. The image was of atleast ten men who had their faces painted.9 have white paint,and then on top of it,black paint,around the eyes,lips and noses making them look like Dark Clowns(Twiztid,Blaze,Insane Clown Posse*ICP*),  
but the last one just had black paint on his face originated around the eyes nose and mouth(Boondox).But unlike before he heard more than one voice,and had trouble making out words. And they were...singing?

Twiztid:Afraid Of Me(All rights belong to twiztid)-  
I am my own worst enemy I'm not the smartest Mother Fucker,and Shit I don't pretend to be,  
And why I am the way I am is not a mystery,  
My mind's not in proper working order or therapy,

Deranged,Confused and mentally abused life's been hanging on a string so what the fuck I got to lose?  
And what the fuck I got to prove to you?If you don't know me by now,you'll never know me you can put that on my real homies

I got problems and they stack like bills And I relate to the broken,bleeding heart love killed And I await in the shadows,awake in the dark Hoping to talk to the passed on Im falling apart I'm such a mess and decisive I'm fading away I'm out of touch with society and living today Never relying on my sanity,I threw it away To become the maniac that's got your attention today.

Insane Clown Posse(ICP):Chicken Huntin'-(All rights belong to ICP)-  
*Shaggy 2 Dope*-  
Let me get a chicken sandwich with manwich Im finna wreck on a chicken neck chopping up Hilly and Billy Bob Billy

Cause I chop motherfucking redneck silly peeked in his yard and what did I see I seen a chicken boy fucking a sheep I say 'Mister Mister,what the fuck you trying to do?'

Barrels in your mouth,bullets to your head the back of your neck's all over the shed Boomshacka boom chop chop bang I'm 2 dope and it ain't no thang To cut a chicken,trigger's clicking Blow off his head but his feet still kicking

Last as long as you can my man cause when that chicken head hits the fan you get Blood Guts Fingers and Toes(Note:I put this song in here,because while funny,Naruto will develope a sick twiztid since of humor,and this will help shape him into the little evil bastard I want him to be.)

Naruto,for an unknown reason to him started to giggle,before it turned to a dark chuckle and then proceding into a maniacal laugh. Why?Maybe the voices were comforting,maybe he found the song funny in a dark way,or maybe...he was imagining doing it to everyone that had ever wronged him. He imagined there blood hitting the ground...everything his narrow minded head could think of.

Boondox:Seven(All rights belong to Boondox)-

A demon spawn child of a bastard son,seven born of seven and the seventh child fathered one

A soul black full of pain bodies in the field Blood Pourin like rain

A demon spawn child of a bastard son,seven born of seven and the seventh child fathered one

A soul black full of pain bodies in the field Blood pourin like rain

Naruto,with one final chuckle,collapsed,unconsious,into his sweet(yet crazy)bliss.

~Inside Naruto's mind~ The Kyuubi snapped it eyes opens,and looked at the 12 intruding men in its hosts mind, and growled through its teeth,"What the hell do you want?"The ten black and white clowns(we'll call them the Juggalo family from now on)grinned,The dark clad figure remained motionless,while the insane clown..."Hehe...!"

"What is it Kyuubi,"Violent Jay asked stepping forward,"Your 'time' of the month again?"The Kyuubi roared in rage.

"Why so serious,"This of course came from the Joker,"We're just here to pass on our Psycopathic ways,but ways all in all...heheheh..."

"That's fine and all,but what's HE doing here?"At this the motionless man finally looked up.

"Since I am bound to these 11 by a seal to hold their souls I have decided to pass on the ways of the Undertaker...If the kid can survive."

"And that's if he even decides to become like us,if he doesn't,we go back to the book..."

The Kyuubi grinned,"Not if we can keep his mind shrouded in Hate,Lust,Sadness and doubt. He's already on his way!"

"heheheheh...perfect...hehe!"

"What now?"  
"We wait for the kid to,WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

PsycoJuugalo:What'd ya think?  
Split Personality:I hate!  
PsycoJuggalo:You hate everything...  
SP:NOT AS MUCH AS THIS!  
PsycoJuggalo:R&R

SP:FLAME HIM AND FLAME HIM NOW!

PsycoJuggalo:*sigh*Anyway,remember,if you flame anybody,flame me. Any flames to the artists,characters used or their music will be deleted immediatley,I'd prefor if NO ONE flamed me,but hey,not everybody is going to like this.R&R.


	2. Chapter 1:Meetings

Disaclaimer:...I'm broke as hell,I'm just a Juggalo,So how can I own anything?

Chapter 1:Naruto's Rebirth

Naruto slowly,but surely,opened his eyes to see a...sewer,"...Well atleast it's original...but where am I?"(Note:Remember,He's six,he doesn't know much,I'm not making him know of Kyuubi,he's meeting it now,and I'm not making him all powerfull imediatley...just insane...)

"you're in your mind kid."his eyes widened in fear as he saw 12 men standing before him.

"I-I-I'm sorry for whatever I did...Please don't hurt me..."

"Look kid,if we wanted to hurt you,we would've done it by now. Now how about we introduce ourselves,and then you can ask your questions.I'm Blaze."

"Violent Jay."

"Shaggy 2 Dope,and this is our crew Insane Clown Posse,or ICP for short."

"You were the one singing that song in my head?"

"Not as dumb as you look huh?Heheheheheh...Im the Joker...Hahaha...!"

"Jamie Madrox."

"Monoxide,and OUR crew Twiztid."

"Boondox."

"And the big guy over there?"(...six years old remember...?)

The imposing figure dressed in black finally raised his head up,giving Naruto a piercing gaze,"The Undertaker."

"It used to be Mark Callaway until he earned that title,anyway what's your name?"

"Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki..."

"HAHAHAHAHAH,A WhirlPool Of FishCakes?HEhehehehe!"This comment of course came from...The Joker...

"Meany!"

"Heheh..."

"If you 13 morons could politely...SHUT THE FUCK UP...it would be greatly appreciated."

"I swear it's Kyuubi's time of the month..."

"I'LL KILL YOU!DO YOU HEAR ME!I'M GOING TO KILL YOU,AND THEN USE YOUR BONES AS CHEW TOYS!"

"Heheheh"

"K-k-ky-ubi?"

"That's right!The great,powerful almighty-"

"Hormonal-"

"B-b-but the Fourth Hokage killed you! Everybody knows that!This is a trick...right?"

"A human cannot defeat a Biju there for he sealed me into a human child...you..."

"I-I-I am a monster?"

"No you are n-"

"Hehehehe...Hahahaha...MWHAHAHA!"

"...I LIKE THIS KID!Heheheheh"

"They stare at me like the big guy over there,say mean things to me and hurt me,BECAUSE OF YOU!"(I promise his vocabulary will upgrade as the story progresses).

"I'm...sorry..."(*gasp*)"It wasn't my fault...a man in an orange swirled mask,he had a red eye,put me under a Genjutsu."

"...Okay!"At this everyone,but The undertaker and Joker of course,Face-Vaulted.

"You wrecked his village,destroyed his life and may have killed his family or made them hate him...and he...FORGIVES YOU!WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Watch your damn language,there's a fucking kid here."

"Ah shit."

"What'd I just say?"

"Well sooooory...*whispers*fuck me..."

"Anyway...he IS just a six year old..."

"yeah whatever."

"Listen kid,you're starting to wake a before you do,a few thing to remember. Don't wear orange,stop acting like a fucking punk-"

"LANGUAGE!"

"*sigh*and find...SOME FACE PAINT!"At this there was a collective voicment of agreements,and two then Naruto dissapeared from his mind.

"Nice kid..."

"Kid?I thought he might as well be a mother fucking baby with as small he is!"

"Hahahahaha!"

And for the first time Undertaker talked without being spoken to."This is going to feel like an eternity."

PsycoJuggalo:There the second chapter

SP:It sucks more then the first

PsycoJuggalo:...Y'know I hate you right?

SP:Not as much as I hate this story!  
PsycoJuggalo:...Just R&R...

SP:HE MEANS FLAME HIM!  
PsycoJuggalo:IMA KILL YOU!

Default Computer:R&R,Thank you


	3. Chapter 2:Naruto Rebirth:The Scarecrow

Disclaimer:...The hell am I doing this for!Look back at the frickin prologue and Chapter 1!

And a quick note:I never said WHERE Naruto got the journal. He found it in the same shack he's in,it's where the Psycopaths used to live.I'm telling you this,because it will play a big part in Naruto's mainiacal growth.

Chapter 2:Naruto's true rebirth:The ScareCrow

Naruto's eyes opened,to reveal Azure blue. He looked around the abondoned shack."*sigh* good,no one's found me!Now...I need to change...there's still blood on me..."

~Flashback~

"WE HAVE YOU NOW YOU DAMN DEMON!"

"IT'S TIME TO FINISH WHAT THE FOURTH STARTED!"

"NO!"

~FlashBack End~

"They did this to me...I'll get them back...*sigh*might as well look around this place."Naruto picked his small frame up,before walking around the small shack. He soon found a bedroom,he checked around it,before he walked over to a dresser,and pulled out the highest drawer he could he reach. Inside he found,black pants that,when he put them on,were baggy due to his small size,and a shirt that went down to his knees. It had a face paint theme(look up the dark lotus),and on the back was the word Lotus. By the bed he found a small pair of sandals. He put all of this on, and he was moderatley satisfied,but there was still something missing...'Facepaint!'He realised most of the men,besides the Undertaker and Kyuubi,were wearing facepaint.

He ran to through all of the rooms and came up empty handed, until he checked the bathroom, but at a price.

As soon as he opened the door,the putrid stench of death immediatley overwhelmed him. hands,finger,feet and toes filled toilet. Heads hung from the ceiling.  
Arms and legs decorated the walls and the floor. And in the bathtub,the main body of many people set,missing arms legs and heads,with black blood,probally aged over time,pooling around them.

'Ahhh...That brings back GREAT memories!"

"Violent J?"

"Don't talk out loud kid."

""Monoxide?"

"Yeah it's us,we have a mental connection so you can just THINK and we can hear you. If we talk to you,and then you speak outloud people will think you're a fucking lunatic!"

"Watch your Motherfucking Damn mouth!"

""SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Damn I thought we agreed we wouldn't fucking curse around the kid...Damnit."

""I'm fissin to cut mother fucking heads off."(Shaggy 2 Dope of course)

"Well bitch at us then...damnit..."

"I said to watch your damn mouths!"

"Fine...*Fuck Me*..."

"...I've never heard words like THAT before..."

"HEheheheh!"At this everyone sweatdrops,and Violent J says the one thing on everyone's minds.

"Is that all you motherfucking say Joker?"

"Watch ya d-"

"OH HELL NO,I'M PUTTING A STOP TO THIS."

"I'm tellin' ya Kyuubi is on her 'time' of the month!"

Naruto just sighed.'I have no idea what they are talking about...hey,what's that?'Naruto walked over to the toilet,avoiding the arms and legs,and put the seat down before crawling on top of it,he climbed onto the sink,before opening the mirror above the sink. Inside he found what he was looking for. Black ,white,red,blue,green and silver face paint. When he picked it all up,he found paintbrushes,a little bag to hold everything in,hell he even found instructions on how to paint his face,in more than 20 ways!So,putting everything,besides the black paint and a paintbrush,in the small bag he started to paint his face.

When he was done his face looked somewhat like boondox's,if alittle smudged and downgraded(hey give him a break...HE'S 6!)

'They're mean to me because of Kyuubi...but the other guys are nice enough,if a little crazy. Kyuubi's not that bad...and we've only met just now!I've made up my mind...I'm leaving Konoha...Uzumaki,Naruto the 'Demon' spawn... is dead ... and in his place...Ryu Orton(Yeah I used Orton's name,but because it fit for me. I own no rights to the name Orton)...'..."THE SCARECROW!"

PsycoJuggalo:Well?  
SP:Still hate it

PsycoJuggalo:...Yeah,I couldn't catch the damn thing,so he still haunts me

SP:CAUSE I HATE YOU

PsucoJuggalo:...R&-  
SP:FLAME HI-BANG,THRONG(GunShot)HELP ME!

Default Computer:...this is getting rediculous...R&R

By the way,I have a couple of polls.

Shuold Kyuubi be girl?Yes or No

Who should Naruto be with if any.?


	4. Chapter 3:Underground World?

Disclaimer:...Really...?We have to do this again...?Whatever,I own nothing. Hell I don't even own the name Ryu Orton. Orton belongs to a wrestler,and trust me,I didn't come up with the name Ryu.

here are some pairings you can vote for. Feel free to tell me any you want Naruto to be paired with(If Kyuubi is voted a girl she will be added to the poll. There will be NO yaoi/Yuri!And I won't do Naruto/Sakura*I think she's a slut no offence to anyone* or Naruto/Hinata*overused*):

Naruto/Dee Dees(ScorpionKing12 gave me this idea):2(I voted for this one as well,'cause they paint their faces,and it fits the theme.)

Naruto/Ino(personally I don't like this pairing)

Naruto/Yugito

Naruto/Fu(seven tailed Jinchuriki)

Naruto/Mei(5th Mizukage)

Notes:If the Dee Dees,who are the Jokers Grandaughters in Batman Beyond,are chosen, I'm open to suggestions on how they get to the Naruto Universe,and how they meet Naruto. On another note,I'm going to have Naruto leave Konoha,and return on the day of the Genin exam. If the Dee Dees are voted as his pairing they will come together and be placed on the same team.

Also if you are a sakura or sasuke fan you shouldn't read this story.I think Sakura is a slut,and Sasuke...I'm not even going there...

Also I want Naruto to wield a weapon,so just send me a description of a weapon,and it can be anything.A scythe,Sword,axe warhammer,hell it can even be two weapons!

Chapter 3:Goodbye HellHole(Konoha)!

The facepaint Naruto had applied earlier that day,was running down his face from all of the sweat, and the clothes he had gotten from the shack had been torn. Since he had applied the face paint,he had gotten a shovel,being told by the 'Voices' in his head to dig a grave,and use whatever body parts from the bathroom that fit his size,and bury them in a grave. They knew that people would find out it wasn't Naruto when they couldn't fit the body parts together,but it would provide the perfect destraction for him to high tail it the HELL out of there.

And approximatley 8 hours later he got his chance.

The village emergancy siren sounded,and the villagers,the ninja and most importantly the gate gaurds ran to the village center. Naruto had shot off through the gates,running as fast as he could(Like a bat out of hell with Undertaker and Kane chasing him),while everyone either panicked,mourned or rejoiced at the death of the 'Demon' Brat(which was later ruined when the medics reported that it was not Naruto).

At this moment Naruto was running through a forest. Thorns,Tree Branches and of course tripping over his own feet had caused him to tear his clothes. But everything was going perfectly,and according to plan...that is...until...

He fell down a hole...

"Ahhhhh SHIT!"

~Inside Naruto's head~

Kyuubi growled,"Which one of you Mother Fuckers taught him that word!"Everyone,even the Undertaker,took a step back. Each fearless man ... pointed at a different person and then...All Hell broke loose...

~Outside Naruto's Mind~

"Oof!"Naruto landed with a sickning 'THUD'!"Uhhhh...Where am I?"Naruto picked his small frame up(he seems to do that alot huh?)And when he looked up he saw a gigantic gateway(Think Raw is Wars Titanatron. This part coming up is beacause,I will base Naruto's Taijutsu style around these wrestlers moves.).Walking forward,he touched it,to see images,with songs and voices.

Don't own Randy Orton or Voices:

I hear Voices in my head they council me they understand they talk to me

The Viper,Randy Orton!

A punt to the skull!

MY GOD WHAT AN RKO!

Welcome to the age...of...Orton

I don't own Edge or Metalingus:

On This Day I see clearly

The Rated R superstar,Edge

SPEAR!SPEAR!SPEAR!

No one is better than me

I don't own Jeff Hardy or Modest

Modest To the Top

The Enigma,Jeff Hardy!

Twist...Of..FATE!

What a Swanton Bomb!

I will...BLOW...YOUR...MIND...!

I dont' Own DX or their theme:

Bow to the master...BREAK IT DOWN

The Cerebral Assasin Triple H and The Showstopper Shawn Michaels!

SUPER KICK/PEDIGREE!

Then,LLLLET'S GET READY TO SUCK IIIIIT!

"Ugh...I'm getting tired of this crap...why do I have to have images appear in my head...*sigh*...I need to find a way out of here..."

~Naruto's Mind~

"Must have brought back some pretty damn good memories,huh 'Taker?"Asked Monoxide.

"Wait,you just cursed and Kyuubi didn't snap at and or snap YOU!"questioned Violent J.

"The Kit isn't here."

"Well then...Fuck Fuckidy Fuck fuck,damn,shit,fuck you,bitch,son of a whore,and mother fucker!"stated Violent J.

Undertaker sighed before he felt a presence...of his brother...but it was faint,which meant he was sealed...

PsycoJuggalo:Sorry if If the stories confusing you I-  
PS:You always confuse people!

PsycoJuggalo:Whatever...Anyway I'm kinda' running out of ideas,so if you have any ideas please tell me,and if you don't like this chapter,and I'm moving too fast,or getting off topic,I'll redo this chapter.

Poll:What should Kane be sealed in?

A(A weapon

B(Another Journal

c(Your descision

Thank You!


	5. Chapter 4:8 Years in the Business

Dislaimer:...FUCK THIS!I'VE GIVEN A MOTHER FUCKING DISCLAIMER ALREADY!I'M SLEEPY,HUNGRY AND PISSED OFF AT THIS DAMN KID THAT KEEPS TRYING TO FUCKING RAP OUTSIDE MY WINDOW! SOMEONE NEEDS TO CALL 911 CAUSE IMA KILL EM!...Anyway I own nothing...

Note:It's official.I've decided that the Dee twins will be a Naruto paring.I might have one more paring,but the maximum will be 6,and 2 are already done. Also I have found something out.A chapter or 2 ago I nicknamed Naruto The Scarecrow. In the Prologue I wrote a song by Boondox. In the song they say a tiskat a taskit the scarecrow's out his casket,turn out the light and lock the door,praying that he pases.

I realised that Scarecrow is an actual Batman character and I said,This can work!So I don't own Scarecrow!Also currently Naruto is in an old WWE Arena I have decided that Naruto won't return for the Genin,but the CHUNIN exams,for another village. And finally I call Naruto Naruto,as to not confuse anyone,but he anounces himself Ryu Orton.

Chapter 4:8 years in the business

~Year 1~

Naruto sighed as he continued to look around."IS THERE ANYWAY OUT OF HERE!"his response was his echo..and...

"Heheheh'Get this right and I'll give you a cookie...a virtual cookie but still a cookie!

"You might as well look around..."

"WHO'S THIS?"

"That's 'Taker you moron!Course,you wouldn't know...he never talks!"

"*sigh*Listen,I feel my brother's prescence...but he's sealed,so it's going to take awhile to find him,and with the pressure he's producing,I'll say 7-8 years."

"7-8 YEARS!*sigh*I guess I can find something to preoccupy me..."

"I won't be able to talk to you anymore,so I'm leaving instructions on how to learn my techniques,but not yet,You have to build yourself,and train. Once You meet the requirments for a certain Technique,It will transfer to your mind like a dormant memory coming to the surface. Got it?"

"Uhhhh...A what with the who and why is the how?"

"What he means is,you train yourself,you do what you have to do,and then the instructions will be in your mind to learn...Like a scroll!"

"Ohhhh!That makes a lot more since!Thanks!"

"Yeah for dumbing it down..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"YOU WANTA SCRAP MOTHER FUCKER!"

"BRING IT ON YOU SON OF A WHORE!"

"OH YOU WANNA GO THERE!I KNOW MY MOM'S A WHORE!"

"...what...?"

"Yeah my dad was a pimp or some shit like. Doesn't matter,left me at an orphanage."

"...Are you serious?"

"No I was just saying that to get close enough to do this!DIE MOUTHA FUCKAAAAA!"

"*sigh*I'll talk to you when I locate my brother. Good Luck kid-"

"HELP ME!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR DISSING YOUR MOTHER!"

"-you're going to need it..."

"Thanks..."

Naruto,finally figuring it out,tuned out the annoying voices in his head. He started looking through the wreckage. There he found clothes that had strange design on them(WWE merchandise of course!),edible plants,a few animals like Rabbits,Deers Ect.,and weights,but he didn't know that...Until he tried to pick up one that said 100...this was going to be a looooong eight years.

~Year 2(Naruto:Age 7)~

Naruto was trying as best as he could to get the katas of Undertaker's Taijutsu style down,as well as add in a couple of moves from a few of the men he had seen when he had touched the gateway...and it was blowing up in his face...his moves were sloppy at best. He was too slow AND too weak,so he started using some of the objects in the strange place (Track mills,Weights,the non moving bycicle thingy(Joke people)Ect.)

'You think the kids going to master anything?'

'No...'replied Monoxide..and that's when Violent J had an Idea.

"Hey Kyuubi?"

"What?"

"You can heal the kids muscles and things right?"

"Yes."

"Then how about we have the kid strap on some weight,and have him run,while you adapt him to it for speed,and lift the other weights,as much as he can,and if any muscles tear,you rebuild them!"

"Okay,you hear that kit?"  
'Yeah...But I don't like it.

~Year 3(Naruto Age:8)~

Naruto still hadn't mastered Undertaker's Taijutsu style,the only thing of the undertaker he had been able to preform was Genjutsu,and he still hadn't mastered that. He shook his head. This wasn't right. He needed do something. He was missing something...but what?

'You try too hard. Relax,and just go with the flow!'

'ok...I'll try...'

'By the way kid,we're going to teach you our songs!'

'...why...?'

"CAUSE IT'S BORING IN HERE DMANIT!"

"YOUR FUCKING LANGUAGE!"

"WHATEVER!"

"*SIGH*"

~Year 4(Naruto Age:9)~

"Finally..."Naruto panted out of breath. Mastering Undertaker's Genjutsu? Yes. Taijutsu?...Still no...but he was getting there. Also he was working on a new kind of Genjutsu. He had taught himself how to use the Juggalo's songs as a Genjutsu. Whatever he sang in the genjutsu,it would happen to the victim in the genjutsu. And with his new knowledge on certain things he was hoping to make it where he could also dish out verbal abuse as well as mental.

"Hey kid...heheh?"

"What is it Joker?"

"You know how to make bombs right?"

"Yes,I had to make my own."

"HAHAHA,Perfect,I'll teach you how to make my own PERSONAL bombs!Hehehehe!"And at that moment Naruto could think of only one thing...

'Oh no!'

~Year 5(Naruto Age:10)

The boom BOOM was sonic as "OHHHHHHH FUUUUUUUUUUUCK" echoed over the area.

~In Naruto's Mind~

Kid knows how to curse!"stated Violent J.

"I'm killing you ALL for corrupting him!"

"Ah shit!"

~Outside Mind~

"...*cough*...I...*wheeze*...hate...*twitch*...you...*spasm*...JOKERRRRRRR!"

"MWHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!"

~Halfway through year 6(Naruto Age:11)

Naruto smiled as he got halfway through the jutsu. He was close to mastering Undertaker's Taijutsu/Genjutsu,he was able to NOT get blown up by Joker's bombs,and was making progress with physical Genjutsu.

He learned that if you have the required amount of Chakra control it was pretty easy to master a Jutsu. Of course...having 14 spiritual pressures in him (Kyuubi,Juggalos,Undertaker,Joker and himself) didn't hurt either...

But Naruto's smile was wiped away when he saw a teeny tiny bunny rabbit hop infront of him,before it returned.

"You're so cute and cuddly. Do you wanna be my..."The rabbit turned its head sideways making it look more adorable"...LUNCH!DIE,DIE,DIE!(you didn't really think he was gonna take that thing as a pet...did you?)

~Year 7(Naruto Age:12)

Naruto walked through the wreckage of his lattest blow-up. The Joker's Bombs,and closing in on his idea of Physical Genjutsu things were pretty boring...that is until he got his lattest Undertaker Jutsu. It was a jutsu that made him do the one thing he promised he would never do...get tattoos...(he'll be able to get them to come to life like that guy from Karman Electra. Thank You again ScorpionKing12.I wouldn't have ever thought of that!)

"BOO YA!"

"OH YEAH!"

"HAHAHA"

"THIS IS TOO GOOD!"

"AWSOME!"

"SUCK IT UP KID AND GET TO 'ART' WORK!"

Naruto bared his teeth as he sucked in a deep breath."SHIIIIIIIIT!"

~Year 8(Naruto Age:13)

Naruto stood tall and proud around the height of 5'9,with tattoos across his arms,back and his stomach. On his arms were Scorpions,Vipers,Gargoyles,an Eagle basicaly a cross between Randy Orton's and Undertaker's tattoos. On the top of his back,was the same tattoo as Randy Orton's. And on his stomach,R.I.P.

He had mastered Undertaker's Taijutsu/Kenjustu,Genjutsu,Joker's Bombs,along with his physical genjutsu and moderate understanding of Undertaker's Jutsu and his ability to use tattoo's and raise the dead. The only thing he had on at the moment was black jogging pants. His red eyes(he found Rey Mysterio Contacts)were piercing and his hair hung around his head(Think Zuko from Avatar when he helps Aang.Y'know,the Civilain one?)

'Naruto.'

'Taker?And It's Ryu.'

'Ryu,I've located Kane.'

'Is that your brother?'

' Yes. You see that broken glass in the Titanatron(NARUTO'S VOCABULARY IS MUCH BETER THANK THE LORDS!)he's sealed in something located there.'

'Okay.'Pumping chakra to his feet,Naruto ran as fast as he could,up the moniter,before pushing off and flipping into the large opening(how could 14 men(or woman if Kyuubi is voted that)not notice that?).

~Naruto's mind~

"...Showoff..."

~Outside Mind~

Naruto pushed his way through the thick moniter glass,pushing chakra on the outside of his body as to not be cut,before finally seeing it...It was a...

So what will Kane be sealed inside of?

A(A Weapon

B(B Another Journal

C(C Your Descicion

Should Kyuubi be a woman?

A(Yes

B(No

Naruto's weapon?

Naruto Pairing.

Last chance to vote.

PsycoJuggalo:What'd ya think?  
PS:I h-

PsycoJuggalo:Don't...  
PS:Fine...*whisper*Fuck Me!

PsycoJuggalo:R&R


	6. Chapter 5:Hello

Disclaimer:...is the joker insane?...nevermind bad example,I own nothing!

POLL CLOSED!

The Pairings are:

Naruto/Delia Dennis

Naruto/Deidre Dennis

Naruto/Kyuubi

Those three are official,but I'm still open to suggestions.

Naruto's Weapon(s) is:

A Chakra powered Chain Saw(Thank You ScorpionKing12) and a Scythe

Naruto's summoning Contract will be the jokers from Monster Ranchers(Thank You again ScorpionKing12)

Note:Naruto already has the Joker summoning,he just couldn't sign it until this chapter you'll find out why soon enough. He will get the Chainsaw in the next Chapter. The Scythe is gotten this chapter.

And Kane was sealed in...

Chapter 5:Hello

Naruto looked at it...A mask(thank You heavyneos)...a bead of sweat rolled down the poor thirteen year olds head. But what was beside it was what caught his attention.

A scythe. But not just any scythe. The handle was a dark Royal Blue,with Golden lightning designs around the palm. On the butt was a skull that seemed to have the same mask painted on it as the one beside it. And the blade was pure black. Not reflecting a single thing.A metalic red flame design seemed to dance around the edges.

'He's in the mask.'

"*Sigh*of course he is. He can't be sealed in the mother fucking weapon?DAMNIT!Well... let's just get this over wit-AHHH,UNDERTAKER YOU SON OF A BIIIIIIIITCH!"As soon as Naruto touched the mask pain shot out,coursing through his body.

'Gosh Damnit!'Naruto thought before collapsing.

~Timeskip a couple of hours~

"Ohhh what the fuck happened...Hehehe...WHAT THE FUCK...HAHAHA..OHAHAHA...MWAHAHAHAHAH!"

"That would be my fault."Naruto looked up to see an extra spirit.

"You Kane?"

"Yes."

"It was Glen Jacobs before he earned tha-oof"

"Yeah whatever,one more person we can get on Family Fued or Mother Fucking Jerry Springer,now what the hell did you DO to me?"

"...I don't have to dumb-"

"No you don't have to dumb anything down for me damnit!"

"Ok,When you grabbed my mask,me being sealed in there so long,my spiritual pressure caused you to combine with the first person to enter your mind from the journal, and since Undertaker is my brother,we share the same DNA,and since I am what is connecting the DNA that wouldn't work,so that would mean the second person in your mind..."

"The Joker?"

"HAHEHAHEHAHE!"

"HAHEHAHEHAHE!"

"OHHHH GREAT!NOW'S THERE'S TWO OF 'EM!"

"Hey,not my problem,so I'm going to bed."

"HAHAHAAHAHA"Naruto/Joker.

"Oh great!NOW THEY CAN DO IT IN UNISON!FUCK DIS!"

"*Sigh*Listen,that scythe you saw?It used to be mine. It doesn't cut skin or anything like that,only souls,and now that I reside here,you can wield i-"

"YES THINGS ARE LOOKING UP...HAHAHAHA!"  
"HAHAHAHAH"

"hehehe"  
"ahhhhh...I can't breath..."

"Yeah,me either..."  
~Outside Naruto's mind~

Naruto's eyes snapped open to reveal the red contacts. He reached over and grabbed Kane's scythe,before swinging it over his shoulder onto his back,where chakra then supported it."Hmmm...Hehehe...I think it's time for me to reintroduce myself to the Shinobi nation,but first...haha...Joker...?...heheh"

"Yeah"

"Now that I have some of your DNA I can sign and summon the Jokers contract,right?"

"That's right,and me too!"

"...You're the boss summon...?"

"AHAHAH"

"Hehehe"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP?"

"...her time of the month?Already...?"

"Yep."

"I HATE YOU ALL!"

"We loooove you too,heheheh"Retorted Naruto.

~Timeskip 2 months~

Harley Quinn and The Dee twins all cartwheeled off of the motor boat near Tesu No Kuni's coast. See there was a sea,and across it was a world of technology. The first city that would be reached from there would be Gotham(Thankyou ScorpionKing12).Harley Quinn and The Dee twins had continued to travel back and fourth gathering technology.

But what they didn't know was,around the part they landed,there had been a recent series of death that had been played off as bandits. They all smiled as they got ready to meet their transport. That is until...a purple fog rose up...and then...

(ScorpionKing12)DOOOOONG...DOOOOOONG...DOOOOOOONG.A high pitched voice continued Ahhhhhh...before,a child's voice echoed throughout the area.

(Alrights to this song belong to Boondox)  
"A Tiiiskit,a Taaaskit,The ScareCrow's out his Caaaaasket.

Turn out the lights and lock the doors,praying that he paaaasses!"

"WHO ARE YOU!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"An insane voice soon followed.

"Hehehe...Hahaha...It's always the same. Who are you?What do you want?Why are you doing this?...but I tend to stick to the one question...WHY SO SERIOUS?"

"Grandpa J?"Asked the two confused Dee Twins.

"Mr.J?"

The purple fog started to subside before,"You know Grandpa J?"

"Huh!"The three clown girls spun around to meet the painted face of one Naruto Uzumaki,or Ryu Orton.

"Well what do ya' know?There are Juggalettes out there!"

PsycoJuggalo:FLAME ME,and Im NOT sorry for the cliff hanger buuuut

SP:HE just feels like being an ass!

PsycoJuggalo:Our councler made us switch personlaities for this chapter

SP:So R&R

PsycoJuggalo:Next Chappy,Naruto signs the Joker contract,Joker comes out to play and welcome to the village hidden in the-*channel temporarily out of order*  
Thank You!


	7. Chapter 6:Welcome home J,and Whaaaaaaa

Disclaimer:I don't own...wait...Why am *I* doing this?Don't I have employees or some shit like that?

Note:If you think Naruto's too powerful,TOO DAMN BAD!He was trained by the fucking UNDERTAKER!Also Naruto will pobally get with the Dee twins in 2-3 Chapters.

Chapter 6:Welcome Back Joker,Summoning the boss,flirting and do WHAAAAA

The Dee twins faces heated up under their face paint when they came face to face with the smiling painted face of a blonde headed teenager.(P.S The Dee's are the same age as Naruto.)

The kid looked anything but normal. He had piercing red eyes,contacts if they were correct,and blonde shaggy hair(again look up Zuko's hair from the Ba Sing Se invasion,or when he and aang go to learn from the dragons).He wore a black skin tight sleevless shirt,with a sleevless black trench coat over it,that had the Kanjis for Scarecrow(Think sleevless undertaker).Black Anbu style pants with Undertaker skulls on them and black steel toed combat boots. Hanging from a pouch was a mask,and wrapped around his hand was white tape (Like Triple H's right hand)with the under taker symbol(T under an X).And around his neck was Tsunade's necklace(He jacked it while was she was druck off her ball and pissed the hell off yelling at Shizune).Stapped on his back was a beautiful scythe.

"And they're very PRETTY to."He made the word pretty stand out,anticipating the reaction. Their face turned tomato red,which he could see through their face paint."Heheh...HAHAHA!"(The flirting)

"Bastard."the purple fog rose up again,the gong sounding again,before he dissapeared,only to re-appear behind them,holding their waists.  
"I looove you too."He jumped backwards,dissapearing again as they swung at him."Hahhahahh!Now,now,now!You're not playing very nice!HAhahahaha!"

"How do you know granpa J?And who are you?"

"Why so serious?Hmmm?I know him,because he's one of the very many voices in my head...heheh!And I'm Ryu Orton. How do YOU know Grandpa J?And what's YOUR names?"

"Grandma Harley used to work for him,and we're his granddaughters,the Dee twins!Why do you call him Grandpa J."

"Because,he's my grandfather figure...hehehe...and grandpa wants to reunite with his real family." Biting his thumb,Naruto preformed a few hand signs before slamming his hands onto the ground. Seals spread from his hands like a spider web,before a human form sprouted from it...The Joker was back.(Welcome back Joker.)"Hey Grandpa J,remember that jutsu we came up with?You might want to use it on you and Harley cause you're starting to look a bit ol-"

"Don't say it."

"Ol-"

"Doooon't"

"OLD!"

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!AFTER ALL I DID FOR YOU!"  
"

""ALL YOU DID FOR ME WAS BLOW ME UP...ON PURPOSE!"

""YOU LET ME!"

""OLD MAN!"

"BRAT!"

"BASTARD!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE...hehe...you little...hahaha..."

"Hahahhah!I can't do it anymore,hahha,I-I hahah tried my best not to laugh while I was acting but...HAHAHAHAAH!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

"*Sigh*Anyway,Im'a leave you all to ketchup...get it...Ketchup,Catch Up?"

"Hahahaha,ahhh...You're a riot kid!"

"Yeah but that joke was so lame that I'm ashamed...I'm going to sign your contract,see ya!"And with that,Naruto shot off through the trees.

~A few miles away~

Naruto landed in a small clearing."Alright,now how do i do this again...hehehe...?Fuck...OH YEAH!"Biting the thumb he didn't use earlier,he signed his name on the Joker contract,before flipping through the neccesary hand signs before slamming his hand into the ground,using Kyuubi's chakra.(Meet the Boss Summon)

The figure that appeared wasn't very tall.A little taller than Killer Croc. Maybe two feet taller than him. He's pitch black,with a sun on its mask. It's blood red eyes,and blood red tears going down its mask. in his hand was a scythe. He tilted his head at him.

"Hehehe...Nice to meet you two,now letme' guess...there's a test...?"

The Joker nodded its head.

"A fight?"

His answer this time was the scythe that was slung at him.

"AHHHH SHIT!"

BOOOOOOOM!...TRAGIC!

~Back at Joker~

"And the thing roared all the ti-"BOOOOOOOM!(Cue music:DUUUUUN DUN DUN...DUUUUUN DUN DUN...DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN)

"*sniff*I'll miss that little brat...AHHH who am I kidding,he isn't dead, as I was saying,the Kyuubi was VERY hormonol."

~Naruto~

"THAT HURT LIKE A MOTHER FUCKER!ALRIGHT BRING IT ON YOU UGLY BASTARD!"

The Joker shook it's head,"No."(I know that in the game none of the monsters talk and in the show that they just grunt,but all of the boss summons talk so why should this be different?Thank you ScorpionKing12. And thanks for the idea of the boss.)"The test wasn't a fight,but to see if you can survive being our new partner. If you need help in a fight,summon us. Goodbye and goodluck,Scarecrow."

"HEY HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!DAMNIIIIIT!...hehehe...!"

~Jokerz~

"And then-"

"Hey everyone I'm,HEY YOU GUYS USED THE JUTSU WITHOUT ME!DAMNIT!I wanted to see you turn young again...how old are you?"

"21"Harley(Say WHAAAAA)

"23"Joker(SAY WHAAAAAAA)

"I see...and the two twins...yeah still as hot as when I left."After this,the Dee Twins blushed and mumbled something"...What was that...?Hehehee...Sure I'll go on a date with you!HAHAHA!"

"ITAI?"The twins bashed their fists over his head as they blushed 100 different shades,and back.

"AAAHAHAHAH!"

"AAAHAHAHAH!"

"...why so serious...?"

"Uncle J ,how do you two do that?"

"Do what?...hehe..."

"THAT?"

"WHAT!"

"TALK IN UNISON!"

"The same way you two do..."

"CAN WE GO NOW!"

PsycoJuggalo:R&R

SP:ZZZZZzzzzzZZZ

PsycoJuggalo:I give up!But next chappy...welcome to the village hidden in/by dbufguhgh,gzfhgn...nnnnnnnniiiiinnnnnngggg...Voting ends soon!


	8. Chapter 7:The more confusing Chapter

Disclaimer:I dont-

Pika,Pika?

THE FUCK?THE FUCK IS THIS?

PIIIIIKKKAAA-(Machine gun,pistol,Ak-47 shots,sword slicing)

'I hate those things'...Is that Deathstroke

'Mutha Fucka are you outta yo damn mind?'Blade I think Ima-

Wakes up in fright...No more suga cause I own NOTHING DAMNIT!

Chapter 7:Enter the grand Kids,Welcome back from the dead,fading into black and new weapons.

..."The fuck was up with that intro...?Heheheh!"

"IIIII have no fucking Idea so...wait don't we have a script?"

"Uhm that's right!And so he sliced his head off with the cha-"

"TOO EARLY!"

"Whatever,let's just go. We'll wing it!"

~Later~

Walking through the dense forest the Juggalo's could barely see anything. They hadn't ran into any trouble...well...that is...until...BOOM,Pow pow pow,"Machine gun MOTHER FUCKERS!"

"SON OF A BITCH!"Joker

"SON OF A BITCH!"The Dees

"SON OF A BITCH!"Harley

"SONUVA BITCH,FUCKER,PISS OFF,MUTHA FUCKA,FUCK FUCKIDY FUCK FUCK,UP YOURS ASSHOLE,SHIT,and most importantly SON OF A WHORE!"...and of course Naruto...

at once 12 voices rang out through the clearing,"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"while four just sighed.

"Huh...oh I thought we were having a cursing competition..."

"Did you even LOOK at the script,Given to us by PsycoJuggalo?"Naruto's eyes then got the whole dodgy eye thing going on.

"Yes I did look at the script given to us by PsycoJuggalo,Remember folks you can get ALL your PsycoJuggalo merchandise at wwwwww*SIGH*...(looks at one of his taped wists.)W,W,W DOT PSYCOJUGGALO SAYS FUCK YOU HOE DOT COM!"

"*Snort*So it IS you Naruto...long time no see..."when the figures finally stepped out of the shadows it revealed familiar,yet not familiar faces. One was Raz A Gul(since he seems forever immortal...),A boy and a girl in ninja stealth like suits(Deathstrokes grandkids),two crcodile humanoid creatures(Killer Crocs kids),2 hulking bat like creatures(Man bat grandkids),a kid that looked exactly like Raz A Gul,3 penguine acting kids and a girl with...plants for clothes(poison Ivy's grandkid)? (Enter the Grandkids)

"Indeed Razzal(nickname from Naruto)"Naruto replied as he started daydreaming...

~FlashBack~

'Take that DEMON!"

"What are you doing?"

'Huh?'turning around the mob saw 8 figures.

'We're finishing the demon. Do you wanta help?'

'Actually we're here to finish...YOU!'they shouted together as they charged into the crowd. By the end Naruto was shaking in fear. As they turned to leave they a heard a soft whimpering voice.

"Who are you?"

"...Poison Ivy...That's ManBat and Killer Croc...and that's venom...don't step too close to him..."

"Penguine."

"DeathStroke."

"The Riddler."

"...Raz A Gul..."

"Thank you for saving me!I'm-"

"Naruto,we know. Take care of yourself."

~FlashBack End~

"So where are the others?"

"Dead."

"...Damn..."then...DING...a light went off in Naruto's head."IIII'll be right back!"and with that he zoomed off.

"...he's going to use that undertaker thing to..."

"...yep..."

"...SONUVABITCH!"

And in the distance..."FUCKTARDS!"

"NARUTOOOOOOOO!"

"SHIT!"

~Naruto's mind~

Uhhh where am I?Oh... a sewer...my mind..."

"Naruto!"

"What's up taker?"

"That was stupid bringing back those seven!"(Welcome Back from the dead)

"Seven?Venom didn't come back,and there wasn't another-"

"That's because Venom is THERE instead of Kyuubi,and you brought back the original Scarecrow!"

"...what...?What have you been smoking,cause I nee-HOLY SHIT!HOW DID THAT HAPPEN!"There standing in the Kyuubi's cage was venom.

"When they saved you..."

~Flashback~

'Naruto,we know. Take care of yourself.'

Naruto closed his eyes,and smiled,but didn't see the black glob that attached itself to his seal,through his torn shirt.

~FlashBack End~

"Oh man...Wait I feel different...what happened?"

"Kyuubi,and everyone that's lived in you besides Kane,Venom and myself have been extracted from you for using so much energy on the technique,and some of their DNA has stayed with you,as well as the ones you brought back from the void. Us three however,are being absorbed completely,though you will still be able to call upon us ...YOU are now the Undertaker...no more whining...Goodbye Naruto..."(Fading into black)

~Outside Naruto's mind~

"Damn...NOW where am I...?"

"The Village Hidden by fear...heheh!"(The much talked about Village)

"Joker?What can you tell me about it?"

"Everything!Heheh!I'm the Fear Kage!"

"...Can you tell me where your Granddaughters are...?"

"At the weapon forge why?"

"CAUSE THEY'RE HOT-"BANG"SHIT!"

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

~Later~

Naruto sat in awe at all the weapons,before smiling evily..."HEHEH!After I build the weapons from my head you WILL pay Uncle J...Welcome to war...a prank war!"(...well it'll have to have SOME use with all the damn DNA in him!)

PsycJuggalo:Sorry guys I can't right any more,I just asked my girlfriend to marry me,and she said yes,BTW thanks SCorpionKing12 for the advice and Ideas

PS:I think-

PJ:I DON'T CARE

Blade:Mutha Fucka's,Ima' kill one of you!  
DeathSroke:i'll help!

PJ:I have a Fiance!

Blade:...The Split Personality it is then

Deathstroke:HELL YEAH

PS:AH SHIT!


End file.
